


It's indignity you can't stand

by FhimeChan



Series: Spring Prompts 2k18 [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, But not of the sexy kind, Forced Vomiting, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan
Summary: For the prompt:: "Imagine when Hannibal was in prison and slurped Chiltons lip what if he was forced badly forced to vomit it up ‘for the sake of the evidence’ and Hannibal being left to lie in his own vomit or something... you can make it as angsty as you like (I love Hannibal being put in a vulnerable position hahaha) and bonus bonus if Will sees the aftermath and becomes livid (bc empathy and bc he not so secretly loves him)"





	It's indignity you can't stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erodingthebluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erodingthebluff/gifts).



> Thank you for the prompt, I hope it's alright! :D
> 
> Warning: I followed the prompt closely, so the tags shouldn't come as a surprise. Read them before the story though!  
> Also, I’m far, far, far away from the medical field. If you see any mistakes please point them out.

Hannibal breathes deeply, mouth forced open by a metallic rod anchored to his teeth. He pushes his tongue against it, searching for weak points and finding none. 

The nurse who is strapping him to the bed notices his gesture, and smirks at him. 

“Not so flippant, now, are we?” 

Hannibal keeps his expression blank, even if he is slightly unnerved at the change in his routine. He remembers from medical school that this type of mouth prop is used by dentists. He knows his teeth are perfect.

The nurse straps him on his side, then inclines the bed so that his head is lower than his body. Hannibal’s eyes go wide in surprise before he blinks the emotion away, but the nurse was looking closely. 

“I’m here to retrieve the evidence you ingested.” The nurse’s smirk turns serious, as understanding dawns on Hannibal. “I’m supposed to ask you to vomit, but I saw the video that freak sent us.” He puts his gloves on, frowning. “Dr. Chilton gave me this job when I needed money for my family. I didn’t forget.”

Hannibal does not receive any further warning before fingers fill his mouth. His pharynx itches at the intrusion, the touch grows more and more insistent as his gag reflex is tested.

Hannibal breaths around the nurse’s fingers, closing his eyes to retire into his mind palace. The nurse has taken his time to immobilize him, so a guard, or Alana herself, should intervene in seconds. His body will be his own to control soon. 

The next words drag him back to reality. “I’m just sorry Dr. Bloom decided to watch you on her monitor. After all her talk about punishing you with indignity, it’d be appropriate.” Hannibal fights to keep his face blank, but he realizes belatedly he has opened his eyes. He watches the nurse retract his hand only to pat his cheek, leaving a smear of saliva. “She thinks you brought this upon yourself.”

Hannibal makes a point not to gag when the fingers come back and the back of his throat is scratched again. He grasps at his thoughts. It is just pain. He can deal with pain. 

Except that it is not, because it is a loss of control within his inner territory.

More saliva escapes his mouth as the nurse scratches the tissue of his mouth, still watching Hannibal with a mocking grin. The expression is infuriating, and Hannibal would never yield, except that he has reached the end of his resistance. He forces his teeth against the prop forcing his mouth open in a last attempt to remove the intrusion. It does not work. 

In a split second of focus, Hannibal swears to kill them all, both Alana and the nurse, before he tries to escape in his mind palace. Again the contractions on the back of his throat anchors him to the present, to the scratching which has almost reached bleeding point. Unable to collect his thoughts, Hannibal lets out a small choked sound as his body is about to betray him.

He had never vomited. 

He does now, under the amused gaze of the nurse. It is filthy, disgusting, and there is not enough space for thoughts between the retching. Just uncontrolled waves of nausea and warm liquid falling out of his mouth, soaking his pillow, his hair. 

The nurse laughs as finally the unchewed lip tumbles out of his mouth and over his hand. He puts it into a plastic evidence bag with a smirk.

Hannibal tries to relax the contracted muscles of his abdomen, forcing himself to ignore the filth spreading under his cheek. It is over, they got what they wanted. He forcibly regulates his breathing.

But the nurse laughs again, and fingers are once more probing into his mouth. He panics and whimpers at the invasion, pulls at the straps of the bed. He thinks he hears footsteps, but the thought drowns under the intensity of the involuntary contractions of his muscles. His pharynx burns all the way to his stomach from the acid, as he is forced to vomit again, and again, struggling to breath between the retchings and the obstructions in his mouth. He gags from the smell. 

Then the nurse screams and the fingers are gone. 

It takes a while to come back to himself. The sensations come back one by one, as he collects his thoughts. His mouth is wiped clean; a hand is stroking his side; someone is murmuring. Hannibal realizes he is sobbing, and struggles to stop. 

He opens his eyes, and sees Will sitting by his side. For a moment he assumes he went to the safety of his mind palace, then his eyes are drawn to the golden band around Will’s finger. The real Will, the one who can and will hurt him. 

They look at each other. Hannibal feels disconnected from his body. 

Will bites his lips as he glances at the constraints keeping Hannibal strapped to bed. He hesitates, and Hannibal braces himself for the final blow. Will can finish him now, as he lies in his own filth, mentally and physically vulnerable. 

When Will moves, he does so slowly. He takes the prop out of his mouth, letting it fall on the floor. Hannibal closes his mouth with relief, not yet able to speak. He is distantly aware of the pained whines of the nurse. Will moves even closer, not speaking either, offering Hannibal the last clean part of a towel. Hannibal brushes his lips against it, feeling the slight caress of Will’s fingers under the cloth. 

Will’s gaze softens for the first time in years. For a split second they are back to Hannibal’s office, two friends sharing an easy silence. 

Then Will’s expression closes, the nurse stands up and Alana, righteous, marches into the room. Hannibal closes his eyes, treasuring that small moment of shared understanding as the world comes back to its mundane normality. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the delay!! Real life kicked my door down and is currently on the sofa crying out for attention. Which is why the fourth and final prompt will be further delayed... Sorry!  
> Thank you to everyone who reached the end!!! Positive and negative comments are more than welcome :D
> 
>  **About the series.**  
>  Spring prompts 2k18 is a result of [this post](https://fhimechan.tumblr.com/post/171726266167/leave-me-a-prompt-d); it's both a thank you initiative and a challenge to write out of my comfort zone.  
> Thank you to anyone involved, especially @j9-j9 who beta'ed everything in spite of my increasingly frantic messages.


End file.
